The University of Colorado Movement Disorders Program (UCMDP), directed by Maureen A. Leehey, M.D., cares for Parkinson's disease (PD) patients from throughout Colorado and neighboring states and is an experienced clinical PD research center. This center is actively involved in recruitment, evaluation, treatment and follow-up of PD study patients. Dr. Leehey an experienced movement disorders specialist and a Parkinson's Study Group (PSG) Lead Investigator, has been or currently is the UCMDP site Principal Investigator for several large collaborative PD clinical trials. Sharon Culver, advanced practitioner RN and PSG Sub-investigator, has been/is study coordinator for these collaborative trials. Through their work with the PSG and their clinical study experience, this research team has developed an excellent record of recruitment and retention of study patients. Sources of study candidates include the UCMDP PD clinic and patient database, UCMDP Educational PD Seminars, and the Parkinson's Association of the Rockies (PAR). PAR is an established, independent, well funded PD support group that provides services and education to PD patients and families throughout Colorado and Wyoming. In summary, the PD clinical research team and clinical study program at the UCMDP is able to contribute significantly to the development and execution of the proposed NIH/NINDS PD Neuroprotection Trial.